Mein jahr bei den Cullens
by I.Fangirl4ever.I
Summary: Um die Cullens doch noch bei einem Gesetzesbruch zu erwischen und Alice zu kriegen, schickt Aro Jane zu den Cullens um sie zu beschatten. Jane ist alles andere als begeistert, muss den Befehl aber erfüllen. Sie bekommt viele Freiheiten, die sie anfangs aber nicht einmal zu schätzen weiss, bis sie ein Telefonat erhält, nachdem sie nicht mehr weiss, was sie glauben soll..


Alle hatten sich im Wohnzimmer eingefunden. Carlisle hatte einen Brief von Aro erhalten, und das konnte nur eines heißen: Die Cullens steckten in großen Schwierigkeiten! Ob es wohl an der Schlacht lag, die sie nicht geschlagen hatten? An Renesmee? Alle befürchteten das Schlimmste.

„Mein treuer Freund Carlisle" las er vor. Er schluckte und sah nochmal besorgt zu Esme, dann las er weiter. „Ich bin untröstlich wegen der Sache mit deiner Enkelin. Du musst jedoch auch meine Lage verstehen, Irinas Erinnerungen waren sehr aufschlussreich und die Existenz der Halbvampire war mir nicht bekannt gewesen."

„Wird das ein Entschuldigungsbrief?" fragte Rosalie verstört.

„Von Aro? Da wird noch mehr kommen" versicherte Edward.

„Dennoch würde ich die Entwicklung des Kindes gerne mitansehen und um sicher zu sein, dass das alles hier auch mit rechten Dingen zugeht, und ich mir sicher sein kann, dass ihr nicht noch ein Gesetz brecht (Siehe eure Freundschaft mit den Werwölfen von La Push, über die wir hinwegsehen werden, als Entschuldigung) , werde ich Jane zu euch schicken."

„Will die uns dann zu Tode foltern?" Jasper schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Sie wird euch ein ganzes Jahr lang beobachten und bei euch leben. Natürlich wird es auch für sie Regeln geben. Um das harmonische Zusammenleben mit euch zu sichern, wird sie sich ebenfalls von Tierblut ernähren und ihre Gabe wirklich nur im Notfall (Angriff, Gefahr etc.) benutzen. Zusätzlich dürft ihr ihr auch noch Regeln aufstellen. Jedoch wird sie mit den anderen zur Schule gehen, ihre Einschreibung hat sie schon bekommen. In einem Tag wird sie bei euch sein. Sie wird sich zu benehmen wissen. Aro Volturi"

Alle standen mit offenen Mund da. Bella war die erste, die etwas heraus bekam

„Jane soll hierher kommen? Nur über meine Leiche, wenn sie Nessie auch nur ein Haar krümmt werde ich sie…"

Als sie merkte, dass es eh keinen Unterschied machen würde, was sie sagte, verstummte sie. Das würde ein echt tolles Jahr werden!

*Volterra

Jane war gerade von einem Auftrag zurückgekommen. Wie immer war alles reibungslos verlaufen. Ein Vampir hatte sich zu lange Zeit gelassen seine Gefährtin zu verwandeln. Sie hatten ihm eine Frist von 1 Monat gegeben und er hatte diese eine Chance nicht genutzt, beide wurden vernichtet.

Der Auftrag war in Hawaii gewesen, weswegen sie statt der warmen, schweren, schwarzen Robe einfach ein enges, schwarzes Kleid trug. Es gab nicht viele Einsätze, bei denen das erlaubt war, man musste die Erlaubnis der Meister dafür bekommen. Und Meister Caius war einsichtig gewesen, da es an dem Tag etwa 40° haben würde. Trotzdem verdeckte das Kleid mehr als es preisgab.

„Jane!" Renata fing sie ab „Ich soll dir von den Meistern sagen, dass du unverzüglich im Thronsaal erscheinen sollst!" Ihr Blick schien besorgt.

Sie schluckte, das hiess meistens, dass man in ernsthaften Schwierigkeiten steckte! Was hatte sie aber getan? In letzter Zeit hatte sie doch jeden Befehl sorgfältig ausgeführt. Sie hatte nur Menschen gefoltert, wenn sie dazu berechtigt gewesen war. Nicht wie früher, als sie dies einfach wahllos erledigt hatte. Was konnte ihren Meistern so missfallen sein? Noch einmal atmete sie ein, dann überwand sie sich und trat ein. Es stimmte, die Meister hatten sie bereits erwartet.

Sie hatten sich alle an einem länglichen Tisch eingefunden und starrten sie an.

„Jane, Liebes, setz dich doch" begrüsste sie Aro.

Sie schluckte. Irgendetwas musste hier faul sein. Sie bekam noch einen Menschen, den die anderen ihr glücklicherweise übrig gelassen hatten, und dann fing Aro mit einer sanften Stimme an mit Jane zu reden: „Wie haben einen neuen Auftrag für dich, Jane. Du hast diesen Wunsch sogar geäussert, wenn ich mich nicht irre…"

Jane überlegte, sie hatte nichts in letzter Zeit erwähnt, aber bis man mal zu einer Wunscherfüllung bei Meister Aro kam, vergingen schon einmal 10 Jahre.

„Um was für einen Auftrag handelt es sich, Meister?" fragte sie ein wenig verunsichert-

„Keine Angst, nichts Gefährliches. Ich bitte dich nur, zu den Cullens zu ziehen" erklärte Aro weiter. Jane riss die Augen auf und verschluckte sich fast am Becher Blut, den sie ihrem Opfer abgezapft hatte. „Ihr wollt mich weg von Euch?"

Kurz überlegte sie, ob sie etwas falsch gemacht hatte. Vielleicht hatte sie die Aufträge zu langsam erfüllt? Zu schlampig? Vielleicht war sie sonst schon verwirkt und machte nichts mehr richtig? Die Garde verlassen… Ein Alptraum für sie!

„Keines Wegs, Liebes. Wir bitten dich nur darum, sie ein Jahr lang zu beschatten und zu überprüfen, ob sie ebenfalls Regeln hinter unserem Rücken brechen, das kann nicht alles gewesen sein. Ich vertraue diesen Auftrag nur dir an, Jane. Außerdem hast du mir ja schon einmal von deinem Wunsch, wenigstens einmal zur Schule gehen zu dürfen, erzählt."

„Ich soll auch zur Schule gehen? Mit den Cullens?" Am liebsten hätte sie schallend losgelacht.

„So ist es, du wirst jedoch drei Regeln beachten, Liebes, und damit meine ich wirklich beachten. Du weißt wie wütend ich oder Caius werden, wenn Regeln nicht eingehalten wurden?" Sie nickte.

Wenn man in der Garde eine Regel gebrochen hatte, nützten einem selbst Stoßgebete nichts, wenn man neu war, wurde ein Auge zugedrückt und man bekam nur eine simple Verwarnung. War man aber schon über 10 Jahre in der Garde hieß das meistens, je nach Schwere des Regelbruchs, Kerker, Essensentzug, wenn nicht sogar Hinrichtung!

„Gut die erste Regel ist, dass du nicht auffallen wirst. Ich habe dich in der Schule in Emporium angemeldet, und ein paar Informationen ausgeschmückt. In Geschichte und Sprachen wissen sie, dass du herausstechen wirst, jedoch wird es kein herausstechen in Sport, Mathe oder anderen Fächern geben." Sie nickte. Eigentlich konnte sie ja schon froh sein, dass sie in Sprache und Geschichte auffallen durfte.

„Zweitens" setzte Caius an. „Auch wenn es mir sehr missfällt. Ich und Aro haben darüber gesprochen: Du wirst während diesem Jahr ebenfalls Tierblut trinken" Sie machte unabsichtlich den Mund auf und bekam ihn einfach nicht mehr zu. Sie sollte eine Vegetarierin werden? Um ihre Wut zu kontrollieren atmete sie (wenn auch unnötig) schnell ein und aus. Das hatten die Meister ihr geraten.

„Beruhige dich, Jane" befahl Marcus. „Regel Nummer drei wird dir noch weniger gefallen."

Ungläubig drehte sie sich zu Aro um. „Regel Nummer drei: Du wirst deine Gabe nur im äußersten Notfall anwenden, und nicht weil dir die Cullens auf die Nerven gehen!" Wieder nickte sie.

„Ich habe verstanden" meinte sie und versuchte ihre Wut nicht zu zeigen „Ich werde mich bemühen!"

„Gut, dann pack' schon einmal deine Koffer, du wirst heute noch losfliegen!"


End file.
